


It's Over

by Anaimlessdaydream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arguing, College Parties, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaimlessdaydream/pseuds/Anaimlessdaydream
Summary: Lavena gets a little too much to drink at a party. Cherry has to drive her home.





	It's Over

As she stumbled and fell to the ground, Lavena figured she had too much to drink. Fuck, she wasn't supposed to go to these parties anyway; her mother would be appalled to find out this was how her daughter was spending her time in college. After all, she was supposed to be studying her ass off for finals, but _god_ she hated staring at those fucking expensive textbooks and notes she took in class. Lavena wanted to have fun for once.

 

She tried to pull herself up but just slipped again, her face crashing against the ground. The young woman lied there for a minute, sluggishly rethinking her life choices. Finally, she chose to try and stand once more, this time succeeding. Lavena stumbled and ended up leaning against the wall and surveying the somewhat crowded room. She couldn’t exactly make out any individuals in the crowd, it was all too blurry. Fuck, she couldn’t see. She really shouldn’t have drank that much.

 

Oh, for fuck’s sake.

 

Lavena quickly stumbled over to the bathroom and threw open the door, immediately starting to puke out her guts into the toilet. As this went on for God knows how long, Lavena felt a pair of hands lightly touch her neck and glide along to hold her hair back. As she was wondering who the _fuck_ is touching her right now, she also vaguely reminded herself she needed to cut her hair.

 

Once she was done vomiting up her intestines, or what it felt like anyway, Lavena turned towards the person and just paused. Of course, god _damn it_ , it was Cherry. But the redhead didn’t have an expression of hate or plain out sadism. She looked  - concerned? Was that the word? Frankly, Lavena wasn’t too concerned about her grammar.

 

“Levy-” Cherry began, using that _insufferable_ fucking nickname, but Lavena quickly cut her off.  


“How many- uh how ma _ny_ times did I tell ya not to call me that,” she spoke, her words slurring together. Her tongue felt too thick in her mouth; it was hard to move the muscle around.

 

“You’re drunk,” the redhead girl stated.

 

Lavena simply shrugged and stood up shakily, almost stumbling. “I- shut up, _cerise_ , I know that.”

 

Cherry hurriedly grabbed the taller girl’s arms and forced her to stay upright. “I’m taking you home.”

 

“ _No_ \- I’m good! I’m uh- definitely fuckin wasted but I’m _good_.”

 

“Yeah, shut up. We’re going.”

 

“ _Cerise_ -”

 

“Stop calling me that, fuck off.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Cherry just rolled her eyes, sighing. “Levy. Lavena. My dearest love, let's go back to your dorm. Okay?”

 

“Fuckin- fuck you.”

 

“Yeah. Yep. Come on.”

 

Cherry roughly grabbed the blonde’s arm and began tugging her to the front door. Lavena fought the whole way but quite frankly she was way too drunk to do much. At some point she blacked out and just woke up in Cherry's car, driving along the road at an almost alarming speed, but right now she didn't care.

 

“Where the- when the fuck did I get here?” Lavena questioned.

 

“Five minutes ago, sugar.”

 

“... 'Sugar’?”

 

“You said not to call you Levy,” Cherry smirked slightly. Oh, _there_ was that shit-eating grin.

 

“Fucking, I don't care what you call me anymore. Don't care.”

 

“Uh huh. Sure you don't, _sugar_.”

 

“Shut the fuck up. Why- why are you bothering to uhm,” Lavena momentarily forgot what she was saying,” ... drive me back..?”

 

“I don't know. Hey, you think you're gonna remember anything tomorrow?” Cherry glanced at the other woman.

 

“I.. nah. Pro- prolly not. I don't know.” Lavena felt so tired. She wanted to be back in her bed and just curl up in the sheets and sleep forever.

 

“Right. Yeah, so, I'm doing this because I do care about you somewhat-”

 

“ _Bullshit_ !” Lavena snapped, cutting her off. She felt so fucking _angry_ all of a sudden. “You don't give two shits and never- never did. Don't you _dare_ say you fuckin do.”

 

Cherry tightened her grip on the wheel. “Calm down, Levy.”

 

“Fuck you! Do you, uh, do you fucking know how much I fucking resent you?”

 

“I do, but-”

 

“No shut up, you're just trying to manipulate me again and I, I got some fucking news for you, it ain't working, stop the damn car!”

 

“No!” Cherry snapped. “I'm taking you home! Calm the fuck down!”

 

Lavena let out a frustrated noise, just unlocking her door and opening it. She threw herself out onto the side of the road without a second thought, skidding against the concrete onto some grass. Hurt like absolute _Hell_ , but it was worth. She shakily stood and brushed the grass blades off of her jeans. She felt around her neck for her cross and was suddenly struck with panic - it wasn't there.

 

She immediately began searching the ground for it, feeling her chest tighten up with anxiety. It's not there, it's not hidden in the grass or on the road. She can't find it. Where is it. _Where is it?_

 

“Levy!” Cherry angered voice rang out in the night's silence. “Christ, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“Could ask you the same goddamn question!’ Lavena yelled, standing up. Well, as best as she could anyway.

 

“Whatever. Come on, I'm supposed to be taking you home!”

 

“Supposed to?” Lavena sneered. “Sounds like someone _told_ ya to take me home.”

 

Cherry’s expression said it all. Someone probably called her and asked to take Lavena home. The blonde felt so angry at that moment.

 

“I can't fucking believe you.” Her tone, while still unsteady from the amount of alcohol she drank, was incredibly cold and upset. “I just- just- I can't fucking believe you. Actually, no, I can believe you, you do this shit all the time, manipulate me into thinking you give a shit about me, I hate you so much!”

 

Cherry scowled, but didn't say a word. This only angered Lavena further.

 

“Nothing to say this time?” She was practically screaming. “Nothing to fucking say for once, wow! I'm fucking _surprised_ ! You always have something else to say, to make me feel like shit and that I'm so wrong and you're _so fucking right_ all the _fuck_ ing time! We're fucking over, _cerise_ , I can't do this anymore. I fucking _can't_!”

 

“You don't mean that.” Cherry smiled; it was a cold, calculating smile. Like she knew something Lavena didn't. “You're drunk, Levy. You won't remember this in the morning and you know. We'll still be together.”

 

“No- no, no, no shut the fuck up!” Lavena turned away, taking a deep, shuddering breath. She needed to calm down. She couldn't keep yelling like this.

 

But suddenly a hand was on her waist, gliding to settle on her hip as Cherry's arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

 

“What are you doing?” Lavena asked with baited breath.

 

“Mm. You tell me.” The red-head’s voice was teasing.

 

“Get off of me. I want to go home.”

 

“Home doesn't exist, Levy. We can go to my place.”

 

“ _Cerise_ \- Cherry. Cherry. No. I want to go back to my dorm. Drive me back.”

 

“Fine.” The smaller woman detached herself from Lavena. When the latter turned around, she seemed to have a pout upon her lips.

 

The next hour or so was mostly a blur. Lavena got back into the car and the ride was full of uncomfortable silence. It was filled with tension - _fuck_ , what Lavena wouldn't give to have anyone else with her.

 

But, she got back to her place soon enough. Her roommate was out, probably staying with her boyfriend. Didn't matter. Lavena only bothered to kick off her shoes, soon thereafter collapsing on her bed. Cherry trailed after her, smiling lightly.

 

Lavena turned onto her side, staring at the other woman. “Go away.”

 

“Aww. But I wanna snuggle.”

 

“ _Get out_.”

 

“Hmph.” Cherry sounded displeased. “No.”

 

The red-head got into the bed with Lavena, forcing her way under the covers and into Lavena's arms. To be honest, the blonde barely cared - she was way too tired. She closed her eyes, ignoring Cherry's hum of _“Sweet dreams”_ , and subsequently fell asleep.

 

 _New day_.

 

Lavena woke up with a splitting headache and barely any recollection of the previous night.

 

“Shit..” she muttered, sitting up and stretching her arms. A warm body beside her caught her notice and she was confused; was Cherry at the party with her last night? Apparently.

 

She slowly got out of bed. Lavena felt like there was something she was forgetting, something about the short red-head. Was it important? She guessed it wasn't.

 

Whatever. It doesn't matter. 

**Author's Note:**

> yo so I didn't edit this much but do I care  
> the answer is no


End file.
